Haunted Wal-mart
by Asfiction
Summary: Who knew Wal-mart could hold so many secrets...


_**At the sudden moment, I saw the machine, Porky Minch, turn them both into trophies, and it turned on me. Many of the brawlers were fighting this big machine. I ran over to them, just to see if they were okay. **_

**-Chapter 1-**

** "Lucas! Ness! Are you okay?" Lucky cried. Then she yelped when she saw Porky flinch and get back up. The brawlers were ready to fight. She thought fast and picked up Ness and Lucas' trophies, running off to a super market. Which was literally Wal-mart. Lucky turned back to notice the machine was slowly following her, chanting, "Scion... Scion... mach... minera... Salma... Scion..." like it was reciting an incantation. She ran off to the milk aisle and climbed into a refrigerator. She only could bring in half of the trophies, but when she touched the golden bottom, they turned back. **

** Lucky pulled them into the refrigerator and shut the door, still watching the machine approach. "Why is Porky Minch in that machine? Why does it look like a huge spider? Why does it look like it's talking?" Lucas said, nervously grabbing onto Ness' arms. As Porky got closer, the three began to stiffen. "He's making my arms stiff! I can't move!" Ness cried as he tried to move his entire body. Nothing worked but his legs, but he stumbled backwards and couldn't use them anymore. He began to twitch. Lucky felt her body get stiff as she went to get Ness from the shelve line. Lucas ran after them. Porky stopped when he got to the door of the refrigerator and was still chanting, this time, louder. "Salma mach minera, Scion! Salma mach minera, Scion! Scion! Scion!" He shrieked. **

** Ness was losing control of himself, listening to the incantation. Lucky tried to close his ears, but it didn't work. "Ness! Don't listen to him!" Lucas cried, trying to do the same thing. But he too was soon lying on the floor, unable to move, twitching. Lucky tried to help them both, but nothing worked. She saw their blue eyes turn red and their twitching ceased. "Scion... Scion..." They said in unison. They looked at Lucky and got up. Lucky backed away slowly a the two approached her at the same pace. "Scion... Scion!" They ran toward her.**

** "Augh!" Lucky screeched as she burst through the refrigerator's glass door and through the store's auto doors. "Lucky! Where's Ness? Where's Lucas- Why do I hear someone saying 'scion'?" Pokemon trainer asked. "They're bewitched! By Porky!" Everyone gasped. Then they heard the spell. All of them became bewitched and surrounded her. Lucas and Ness pushed their way through the crowd and grabbed Lucky by her arms. "Put her in a nice, long, deep slumber. She will need it. The rest of you, find her sisters." Porky commanded. **

** "No! Leave my sisters out of this!" Lucky protested as she was dragged back into the big store. "Leave them alone! Don't mess with them!" Lucky's voice turned to a gurgling scream and then a gulping sigh. Soon, silence filled the store. The brawlers went off to find her sisters, while Porky stayed to handle Lucky. **

** Meanwhile, two little girls were playing cards with the ice climbers. "Hey, Simple, do you have any three hearts?" the male ice climber asked. "Why do you always know what I have? Now I only have one card!" Simple whined, giving up her card. Then the house began to shake. "It's a stampede of mountain goat! Run!" the female ice climber shrieked. Believing her, they ran out the back door and started jumping up the mountain. Looking, it was really a stampede of brawlers. "Maybe they're hear to see us. How about it, Lucario?" the male asked. **

** The four looked up at the blue fox pokemon meditating on the peak of the mountain. "No. They're all bewitched with a spell. They're showing up as enemies in my immortal vision. Simple, Hope, run down the back of the mountain. We'll handle this ourselves." Lucario and the ice climbers got ready to fight. Simple picked up her little sister Hope and hopped down then backside of the mountain. When they got to the ground, a Gamyga showed up. It shot the incoming brawlers that went passed Lucario and the ice climbers. The brawlers turned back to the good heroes they always were. The Gamyga then spoke, "My name is Voodoo Mama. If anything, please lower everybody to me. I will unbewitch them." Simple told the others so they could lower the rest down. The brawlers ran up the mountain and began to force the rest down. **

** The brawlers lead everyone, and even carried Voodoo Mama back to Wal-Mart. They heard muffled cry of extreme pain coming from deep inside the store. "It's your older sister, Lucky!" Fox said. "Well, let's go save her!" Voodoo Mama shook her head. "Only four of you can go with Simple. Hope will stay. The powerful, fast ones." Sonic raised his hand. Along with Fox, Lucario, and Falco. "These possessed boys are powerful and we can't unbewitch them unless they're defeated. Be careful, they can cast the spell."**

** The five slowly entered the Wal-mart. It was very bright, but dim at the same time. "Look at those fruits and Veggies! And those clothes! Does this store sell everything?" Sonic asked. "Yep, from food to clothes, and from toys and furniture to electronics and auto parts. Yup, this is Wal-Mart." Simple said. **_**"Scion.." **_**"Ack! Mommy!" Simple wailed, jumping into Lucario's arms. The crew turned, but saw nothing but the others, looking at them. "It's alright. Let's go to the electronics. Simple, tell us where to go." **

** Simple told them to go to the food aisle because she thought she saw Porky. They rushed over to the long aisle, to see a bunch of people locked and almost frozen. They all look like they've been experimented on, and turned into robots, or cyborgs. "This is probably what they're doing to Lucky. We have to find her." Falco suggested. "Where's the electronics section?"**

** Meanwhile, Lucky woke up locked in cuffs, hanging from the ceiling. Her arms were replaced with robotic arms and her left eye had an electronic scouter. In front of her were Lucas and Ness. "You never wanted to follow the brawlers. You never wanted to follow anybody, but us. You obey us..." They said in unison. Lucky lost control of herself. Her eyes began a to turn into a shiny red. "**_**Scion...Salma mach minera, Scion!**_**" **

** The gang heard a screech of a electric voice, mixed with Lucky's. Simple rushed to the Electronics section, everyone dashing behide her. In front of them was Lucky, with Ness and Lucas. She wasn't human, though. Half of her arms were cannons with hands in the holes. Half of her legs were pure metal, with small tires attached to the heels. She had a scouter on her left eye, and the gadget covering the left side of her head. She had a backpack that generated technologic fairy wings. "Lucky! Are you okay?" Simple whimpered. Lucky didn't say anything. All she did, was point her arm at the gang and she fired a missile. The gang ran. Except for Sonic. **

** "**_**Salma mach minera, Scion...Salma mach minera, Scion..." **_**Ness and Lucas said in unison. Sonic thoughts began to mess him up. "Go after them, Lucky..." Lucky was released from the chains and chased after the gang, while Sonic took her place. Ness picked up a bottle. "What is that?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing... But toxic sleeping fluid... It won't poison you..." Lucas picked up a saw. "It's only so that the experimentation won't kill you..."**

** The gang heard Sonic's scream back in the store. Mr. Game & Watch ran into the store, dodging Lucky. Mario and Yoshi went back for him as well. "Sonic!" Mario shrieked. He hopped onto Yoshi's back and rode him into the store, following Mr. Game & Watch. They arrived at the aisle when Lucas was about to cut off Sonic's arm. Mr. Game & Watch threw a pancake onto his face. Lucas stumbled backwards and as Mario kicked him to the ceiling. Unfortunately, he grabbed the bar keeping the ceiling up. "Master!" he boomed. **

** Porky Minch entered the isle. He was chanting the same incantation, "**_**Salma mach minera, Scion. Salma mach minera, Scion." **_**The three froze and felt stiff. Yoshi quickly retreated, Mario still on his back. Mr. Game & Watch grabbed Sonic and threw him onto yoshi's back. "Mr. Game & Watch!" Sonic cried. Mr. Game & Watch waved, before his entire body turned red.**

** The brawlers retreated to the plains and then made it back to the Mansion of Heroes, dragging the trophy-ized Lucky with them. In the living room, they released her. "Ugh, what happened... Simple! Hope! There you are!" Lucky exclaimed. Her sisters hugged her. Then Lucky noticed something. She was a cyborg. She slipped off her metal backpack and examined it for a minute. Then she pressed a button on the pack and technologic fairy wings came again. "Can I give it a go?!" Samus said. Lucky handed to Samus and watched her fly all over the mansion, along with Meta knight, Kirby, Charizard, and Pit. "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!..." they chimed. **

** Lucky and her sister giggle and rolled on the floor. "I can't believe those evil dudes gave me this cool upgrade!" she said, her funny bone still acting up. "Isn't both of those 'evil dudes' your boy friends?" Wario asked. "Well, not until they're back to normal." Lucky thought about it. "Say, we know about the Wal-mart, but how did it get to this world?" Simple said, scratching her chin. Everyone froze and looked at the girl in surprise. "You're saying it was never in New Pork City?" "Nope, but it was in the city next to it. People were reporting in that city that strange things were going on in the Wal-mart. Then investigators found clues and a shocking surprise. The footage was never found, until now." Simple explained. **

** "I lied when I said I thought I saw Porky in the food aisle. There was a video tape there that I wanted so we can solve this mystery." Simple lead them to the movie theater and put the tape in the projector. Then it showed a man fixing the camera, then a guy approaching the store. "This is Scout Brunt, reporting live from the Wal-Mart that is so called, haunted. Me and my assistants are hear to check the store out to see if the rumors are true. If anyone finds this tape, alive, just know that it is very unsettling, and I hope it helps alot. Let's step inside. "**

** The band stepped inside and turned to the main walkway, checking the cash registers and the soda refrigerator. One frig was full of illegal toxic, and another was filled with tons of sleeping medicine and a large shiny saw. Then they saw the butcher in the meat. "What's he doing here?" Brunt asked. They approached the butcher, and saw he was chopping up human arms, legs, and heads. The crew quickly fled into the food aisle, and then ran into a scattering shadow bug, which then turned to Dark Lucas. he held a saw and a needle. "Run, guys, Run!" Brunt shouted, running with his assistants. Some of his assistants were quickly caught and locked in the freezers. Brunt found a piece of paper with an ancient incantation, and the english translation on the back. **

** At the end, clues Brunt found were on slips of paper. He tucked them inside the tape. Then one in his pocket. "If anyone finds this, help me out, with my friends..." He said as he was dragged away and locked in a freezer. Then there was Mr. Game & watch, shaking off shadow bugs from inside his body. Then something gave him a munch of pancake mixture.**

** "Mr. Game & watch did business with a bad guy in the past for pancakes. So he can defend himself." Zelda said, unable to make out what she just saw. Back in the living room, Hope yelled out, "BREAK THE TAPE! IT HAS THE END OF THIS MADNESS IN IT!" Wario, Ike , King dedede, and Snake broke the tape and the paper fell out in all directions. They picked it up and gave it to Mario. **

**"Level 1: likely chance to resist **

_**Salma mach minera, Scion...**_

_**You belong to me, victim...**_

**Level 2: unlikely chance to resist**

_**ski smach ola, Scion...**_

_**Obey me now, victim...**_

**Level 3: Impossible chance to resist**

_**Lama owia sow, Scion...**_

_**I rule your body, victim..."**_

__**The lower part of the paper was ripped off, the tips covered with Brunt's dry blood. "Creepy..." everyone said when Mario finished. They all yawned. "Okay, um, I'm gonna-" Ike yawned, automatically going into a deep sleep. "I'll hit the sack, too..." "Me, too!" "I'm out! I'll be in mah dream if ya need me!" Everyone was soon sleep, except for Hope. Hope was too busy trying to figure out something. What was level four?. She had no idea. But she was gonna find out. She threw on a cloak and grabbed an empty sack and a big wallet bag of diamonds and gold. "This might be the fate of my secret, and my sisters, but at least I will be fine..." she whispered as she casted a spell on her eyes to make them red... again. **

** At the Wal-mart, she saw a wide variety of monsters coming and going, all with diamonds and gold and big sacks. **_**They're**__**bigger**__**than**__**me,**__**but**__**I'll**__**be**__**fine. I don't care**_**, Hope thought, rolling her eyes. She entered the line of monsters that were entering the store. She entered and went to find the electronics. Then she heard a loud roar. It was the only monster she told her secret to, Rayquaza. "Hey buddy... Don't, worry. I'll buy you a big steak and cook it for ya." Hope kept walking until she made it to the electronics. She spotted Ness repairing a robot while Mr. Game & Watch was looking somehow at her. She didn't look back. She just keep her head down and her money to herself. **

** "Pure!" Hope paused and spun around to see Ness, poking his head from the end of the open area. "You said you wanted your hand repaired? Your five minutes late for your appointment." he said, tapping on his wrist. Hope sighed and entered the circular phone checkout center, which was the repair center for smaller people. **_**Why couldn't I just use a hook for a hand and be good for the day?, **_**she thought. She sighed again and sat in a chair. While Ness resumed to his repairing, Hope started playing Fruit Ninja on a Samsung galaxy 5. **

** "Hope? What are you doing here?" Hope frozed completely, her heart skipping a beat. Why was R.O.B. here? If he figures out it's really her, he'll get all the brawlers here. "What are you talking about? You must be mistaken with someone esle." Hope said, perfectly sounding like a grown-up. "Well, do you know who Lucky is, Hope?" "MY NAME ISN'T HOPE! IT'S PURE!" "Hey, no yelling! Stop mistaking her for someone esle! This is Pure. Hope, is Lucky's smallest sister! She's nothing but a stupid girl." Ness said, "Pure's smarter than that runt." **

** R.O.B. stayed silent and tried to look at the girl closer. First the sensors say Pure, then they say Hope. How is this girl something compared to Hope? Sure, she has the same skin color and face carving, but no. Hope doesn't have a black skull for a pupil and she doesn't have a arm that doesn't have a hand. "Alright, you're done." R.O.B. gave Ness a diamond and left, looking back at the girl. She wiped her sweat away and climbed into the chair. She was wearing Hope's slippers. **

** The next day, everyone was playing a game Hope had gotten from her friend she calls sea monster. When it turned night, R.O.B spied on Hope. Then he approached her in her sleep and examined her right hand. The sensors said it was metal and it was half way done. Was that girl lying? R.O.B. pulled off an unbelievely fake hand and saw a half finished robotic one. But at the moment he pulled it off, Hope woke up. "Huh... R.O.B.? What are-" Hope gasped as she saw her robotic hand revealed. **

** Simple woke up to see the same thing. "Hope... Have you been experimenting on your hand?" she asked. "Or going some where?" R.O.B. said knowingly. Hope stammered and stuttered until she ran into the closet. "What happened, R.O.B.?" "It was when I was getting a repairment at... Wal-mart, and she was in the repairment circle playing an Ipod. I guess you so called sister, is an handless evil freak." "How could you say that?" Simple scolded. "Didn't you see the half repaired robotic hand? That's not what you always see on the sister you see every morning!" **

** "ENOUGH ALREADY!" The two turned to the closet to see Hope wearing a cloak and her hair out. She had a large full sack and a big wallet. "It's worst that you know already." "Hope... Is that really you?" "Unfortunately, yes. I wanted to tell you, but you guys, especially him, are big mouths, so I will have to leave." "No! Are you still my sibling, Hope?" Hope nodded, then smirked, "My true name in Pure." **

** The next day, the brawlers waved goodbye to Pure as she left. But before she left, she handed Lucky a slip of paper. "That's the one that Brunt put in his pocket. See ya!" Pure hugged her sisters and ran into the woods. "Bye, Pure..." Simple said, crying. "Pure couldn't stay if she's on the evil side. But she was a good person." **

**Sonic said, putting his hand on Simple's shoulder. Simple shooed it away. "Well, she said she'll visit us any time, that's only if she has time." Lucky said cheerfully. "I wish she could stay, though..." Simple looked at the slip of paper. **

_**Level 4: World domination**_

_**Salma minera mach... Scion!**_

**End of Chapter**


End file.
